Friends of a Thorn
by Horror.Pixie
Summary: Dear UESers, The Elite are on the prowl for new flesh. Watch out. Because I know a secret that will blow everyones mind. Who are the new kids on the block? and how do they know the Elite... XOXO Gossip Girl
1. 1 New Message

**1 New Message**

_'Click' The mobile opened._

**_"Gossip Girl Here. I have the latest scoop from the Upper East Side. I've heard that Mr and Mrs Brandon are gone for the weekend. Wonder what the Elite would be up to? Oh, I dunno maybe a party at A's manor or a night for just the girls? Looks like will have to wait and see._**

**_XOXO"_**

_'Click' The mobile was shut._


	2. Sex sure is the life of the party

**_Okay, I wrote another story... I wanna know which one to keep doing!.. i have so many ideas.. i need to keep writing.. so yes this is a Gossip Girl x Twilight story... i just want to steal bits off of gossip girl but it wont be like the actual series EVEN THOUGH THE SERIES IS AWESOME... I'm gonna add my own drama to it as well... Thanks.._**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters... or some of this plot.... or Gossip Girl.. Okay but i really wish i did.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bells just a bit more make-up please!" Alice begged as she held the sparkly eye shadow.

"But Alice you have done enough" as I examined myself in the mirror. My dark brown eyes were framed by long mascara covered lashes and eye lids sprinkled with gold fairy dust. The mahogany locks on my head were pulled back in curls and in a soft loose bun at the bottom of my neck. The black sequined cocktail dress framed my curves nicely making me seem more mature than I really am. Black stocking covering my now long legs with gold stiletto heels. I looked good, really good. All thanks to Alice.

"Come on Bella, spin around" Alice laughed as she took another shot of brandy.

I jumped on top of her bed and spun around. Laughing, I jumped off the bed and down stairs to the party.

"Hurry up, Alice" I giggled as I descended the stairs.

* * *

The party was huge, heaps of people from school, our parents friends kids. It's one of the biggest I've ever seen and I've seen a lot in my days.

Walking through the crowd I heard my name "Bella!" Jasper yelled as he grabbed my hand and lead me over to Emmett and some waitresses, he was trying to seduce.

"Hey Em, we'll just be in the library" Jasper said.

"a-huh yeah sure" Emmett said not really knowing who he was talking to.

Alice's house was a huge manor with 6 bedrooms, 3 studies, library, parlour, a ballroom and I lost count after 7 bathrooms.

The library stored every type of book possible. Jasper lead us over to a couch which held brandy, tequila, rum, scotch and a whole lot more I couldn't say.

* * *

After we knew what happened, I was dancing on the table with ripped stockings. Jasper was sitting there watching me sway side to side with an amused look plastered on his face. I laughed as I walked over to him and grabbed the champagne bottle out of his hands.

"Bella give it back" Jasper wined but interested in the game I was playing.

I pouted "But Jazzy..."

"No, you've had enough" Jasper argued back as he tried to take the bottle off me.

"No, I haven't, I'm not even drunk" I said as I pulled the bottle back towards my chest.

"Yes, you are" Jasper replied.

We ended up shaking it so much it sprayed all over us.

Looking at jasper, he leaned forward and grabbed a strand of my mahogany hair and sucked it, while one hand wound around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I licked his collarbone and up towards his ear and bit on it.

"Bella" a husky deep moan came out of his mouth as I kept sucking and licking his ear.

Jaspers hands rubbed up my legs to the top of my thighs and wound his hands in my stockings.

I ran my hands through his soft blond beach hair.

Jasper moved his hands back down my legs and with them was my stockings and chucked them on the floor.

I pulled back and tilled my head to the side and looked jasper in the eyes. His light blue eyes held love, devotion, lust and excitement.

I leaned forward and stuck my tongue into his mouth; not really wanting permission, without hesitation jasper put his tongue in mine. Our mouths lapped, danced, sucked, and twirling our tongues unable to get enough of each other.

My hands latched onto his button up shirt and undid the buttons as he pulled my dress off. My hands then made their way to his pants to undo the belt and fly while he kissed and bit my neck.

Jasper moaned again as he stood up with me attached to his waist and pants on the floor.

Jasper pushed me up against the bookshelf hard and whispered in my ear "I need to take you to the next level" His hands slid behind my back and unlatched my bra "I love you Bella, I always have and I always will"

* * *

**_Okay.... Dun dun dun.... cliffy... but for some it might not be... Anyway if you want me to update with the next chapter REVIEWw.... _**

**_I want atleast 5 thats not alot okay.. just 5 ... then ill update... come on just click that Green button_**

**_Right There...._**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_PLEASE Review.. Just 5 Reviews and you'll get a Chapter._**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	3. 1 New Email

**1 New Message.**

_"Click" The laptop opened._

**_"Ola, The suns up and people are getting ready for the newest day of school, Except one. Looks like she's not coming back for a while by the looks of the luggage she's carrying. Wonder what A's got to say? What's happened for her to just pack up and leave... does it have to do with Family, Friends, or even a secret lover? That must of been some party._**

**_You know you love me..._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl."_**

_"Click" The laptop closed._

* * *

**_Okay for the next Chapter Please Review.. Please i just want 5 reviews.. Please.._**

**_V_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_Just click the Green Button PLEASE._**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	4. Toto, Im Not in Kansas Anymore!

**APOV**

"Miss Alice, Miss Alice, It's time for school, wake up!" Dorota said as she shook me awake. I lifted my eye mask and was blinded by the light from the coming day. I smiled "Good morning Dorota" as I lifted my legs out of the covers and went over to brush my hair in my giant light framed mirror. That's when I noticed my mobile flashing.

I opened it up.

_**There was a picture of B going into the airport.**_

_"Ola, The suns up and people are getting ready for the newest day of school, except one. Looks like she's not coming back for a while by the looks of the luggage she's carrying. Wonder what A's got to say? What's happened for her to just pack and leave... does it have to do with Family, Friends, or even a secret lover?_

_You know you love me..._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl."_

"Dorota" I called "Dorota" a little more meaning fully.

"Yes Miss Alice?" She said while panting from running up the stairs.

I turned and faced her "I need to know why Bella is leaving"

"Bella's leaving miss?" Dorota said a little surprised.

"Yes, and she didn't even think to tell me" I said sadly as I faced back out to the streets of Upper East.

"Alice, were home we need to talk before you go to school sweetheart" My mother called from downstairs.

**BPOV**

Looking out towards the green forest from the limo, I left for a good reason. He's Alice's boyfriend, they've been together since kinder garden, I just can't be the one to break them up.

"Where Here Miss" The driver said as he pulled up to a White Victorian Styled House.

"Thanks" As I got out of the limo "Would you be able to help me bring in my luggage?"

As the driver was about to speak "Don't, There no point let me get it" A tall guy said as he picked up 2 suitcases and headed straight to the door without looking at me. "Umm, Well thank you" I said to the Driver. I picked up my last suitcase and followed the guy into the house. I dropped them by the door with the other ones and looked around. I'm defiantly not in Manhattan anymore.

* * *

**_ I know i havn't updated in a while, so here is the next chapter... HOPE YOU LIKE IT._**

**_I would like 5 reviews to update. THANK YOU!._**


	5. I am, What I am

**BPOV**

Looking around at the giant house, like I used to do when I came around for the autumn holidays. Was different this time, There was more stuff, More crowded. The person who grabbed my bags left them there just in the foyer. Nice, I remarked as I saw a picture of Eric, Mum and I. Noticing a head poke out of the kitchen with flour covering every inch, shinned the family's famous light brown eyes.

"Bella, I didn't even hear the car pull up!" Aunt Lilly said as she came and hugged me in greeting.

"It's nice to see you again" I said as I hugged her back.

"How's your brother and mom?"

"Their good, Eric's doing well, hasn't failed anything...Yet" We laughed.

I laughed a bit too hard, I took a step backwards and fell over my luggage.

Aunt Lilly grabbed my hand and helped me back up "Edward?" Lilly called.

The same man from earlier came down the stairs. His bronze hair was the first thing I noticed, such a strange colour. His green eyes looked straight at us.

"Yes?" He asked

"Can you help Bella bring her luggage to her room?" Aunt Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow, and pointed towards my suitcases.

"Actually, I think Rose is helping her!" Edward said with a smirk and turned and left.

"Wow, are your shoe's Prada, and is your coat Gucci?" I girl with long blonde hair said as she examined what I was wearing.

"Uh, yeah they are?" I replied. She's looking at me like some kind of ... god.

"Oh. My. God. I need to get your things upstairs" The blonde girl said as she grabbed my entire luggage and lugged them upstairs.

With a confused expression played out on my face and Lilly's laugh floating from the kitchen, I finally made my way upstairs. Wondering if this was the right choice or not, but I knew I needed to get out of Manhattan.

********

After unpacking all my things I took out my mobile. 8 messages and 10 missed phone calls.

Three calls were from Mom, two from Eric and five from Jasper. All my Messages were from Jasper.

Not wanting to read the messages, I clicked delete and erased them all, never to be seen again.

I sighed and leaned my head against the head board, rubbing my temples.

"That look isn't really good for you, makes you look old" A voice rang from the door.

"Really. You think, I thought it would be my new look, you know the forever frustrated look, its popping up everywhere, Milan, NY, Paris" I remarked. Whoever it was laughed.

The laughing came closer till it sat on my bed.

"Trust me, it's not a good look" He said in an honest voice.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes "Why are you talking to me, you haven't even said a word to me before now?"

He looked surprised "Really?" He narrowed his eyes "I was told to tell you that dinner is ready?" He stood up and left I there, confused. Stupid males. I got up off my bed and through a last look at my laptop and phone, then left down the stairs towards my interrogation.

********

"Wow, I haven't had a home cooked meal since..." I started to think.

"Since the last time you were here, and thank you" Aunt Lilly said as I took another bite of my spaghetti.

"You never eat food at home?" Rosalie asked from beside me.

"I do eat at home, but it's not cooked by us it's cooked by chefs" I said as I took another bite.

"You have chefs, personal chefs, wow" Rosalie said with awe.

"So all rich, spoilt kids in big cities all have one Rose, it's just the way it is" Edward said while looking at me, with rudeness written all over his face.

"So Bella, what brings you here?" Aunt Lilly said as she put her fork down on her plate, and looked intensely at me.

Shit, what am I going to say "I got expelled?" I said with my eye brows raised.

Put your eyebrows down, it looks like your lying, I am lying. And I've never been good at lying.

Aunt Lilly raised one eye brow, Rosalie sat there with her mouth open and Edward whispered to himself "I knew it, Spoilt rich kids are stupid, and how could you get expelled?"

I looked at everyone over and over again. It reminded me of what happened that night.

"Excuse me" I ran up the stairs and slammed my door.

********

Looking at the computer screen, I was unable to move when that site was up, it held everything that my friends and I did, our lives for everyone to see.

Never any personal secrets. Everyone knows everything. A tear escaped my eye; luckily gossip girl doesn't know what happened. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to set foot into Manhattan ever again.

"What's Gossip Girl?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me?" I yelled, and then went back into tears.

Edward sat beside me and looked at the screen. "Its you?"

I wiped my nose on my banana republic pyjamas. "Yeah, my friends and I..." I looked at him "The real reason why I'm here and not there is because of my life, what happens in public, gets spread around by this..." I said pointing to the gossip girl web page. "I have no secrets, when one person knows the whole entire students in Manhattan know. I needed to get out, far away. If what I did, got put up for everyone to see me... I wouldn't be here. I and my friends are called the elite, the most famous, and group of teenagers in Manhattan. Everyone knows us, even though we don't know them. People expect us to be high class, social, looked up too, but all of us want to be normal. But we can't, we can't get away from what we are. I needed to get away from that city; I needed the comfort and understanding I was by myself without people around me, telling me what to do so it won't ruin their reputation. I think I've already have done that, leaving like I did" I shut the laptop. Unable to move from the embrace that was coming my way.

**_Tell me what you think? _**

**_Okay, Thanks._**


	6. 1 New Notification

**_Hey, soorryy._**

**_okay, im finaly updateing i know.. SHOCKER. haha. Umm.. well i know where im going. but i dont know when im going to update next.. soo when u hear from me you will hear from me. Well.... i hope you like it, and keep reading and i WILL be updating later because i go on summer holidays in 15 days so YAYAY.. haha k.. well here is gossip girl._**

**1 years later**

_'Hey, upper-east siders._

_Today is the start of spring and school, enjoy the birds and the bees, trees and flowers, whatever tickles you're fancy._

_Well fancy that, because someone is back and looks like she's on a train wreck, literally. Thanks to Carrie782 for the picture, and B looks like she's staying or playing..._

_A new year, a new start. This bird of the nest has got a storm brewing, and maybe it's just the beginning, or the end of some of our elite. A start of the new school year has people whispering, and you know who hears everything just plain little old me._

_**XoXo,**_

_**Gossip Girl'**_


	7. NEW MOON TONIGHT

HI, everyone.

HAHA OMG im sooo excited . NEW MOON COMES OUT TONIGHT AGHHH!! CANT WAIT. OMG.

HAHA IM REALLY EXCITED! AND I MEAN REALLY. AUSTRALIA IS THE FIRST CONTRY TO GET IT, I THIN K?

ANYWAY AGHHHHHH SHIRTLESS TAYLOR LAUTNER.. hhahaha. WHEn bella goes to Edward 'kiss me' my friend dared me to say well yell 'IM PREGNANT' hahahaha anyway updating again after i watch it.. AGHHH


	8. Little Birdy has returned to the Nest

_**Omg Its been toooooo long since I last updated, i've had this sitting around in my documents waiting to be put up, but i am sorry for not puting it up, I really am.**_

**_Anyway, soo now you can read i know, its REALLY short, but once I go on holidays im hoping to update my STORIES! So i hope you like it and please keep reading my stories, thank you! ~ _**

**BPOV**

One year went by and another just about to begin.

What am I doing back here? Well that's one question I can't answer.

'15 minutes till arrival in Times Square,' the announcer said over the intercom.

Now I just got to wait for the train to arrive and face my hell. Then you can ask if I'm going to be alright?

**APOV**

'Jasper is coming around tonight, and I think it's finally the night' I said as I smiled to my possie, Lauren, Jessica and Angela. We arrived at my house after last minute school uniform shopping.

'No way you're actually going to, well you know?' Jessica said while raising her eyebrows.

'Of course I am silly,' I giggled as I was playing with my black lace corset and why wouldn't I be, it's totally the night'. The smiles on the girl's faces were of complete shock because everyone knows I was going to wait till marriage.

I grabbed my dress my mother picked out for me and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

While I was getting ready I heard a Txt arrive on my phone.

I picked up the phone and took a look

_'Hey, upper-east siders._

_Tomorrow is the start of spring and school, enjoy the birds and the bees, trees and flowers, whatever tickles you're fancy._

_Well fancy that, because someone is back and looks like she's on a train wreck, literally. Thanks to Carrie782 for the picture, and B looks like she's staying or playing..._

_A new year, a new start. This bird of the nest has got a storm brewing, and maybe it's just the beginning, or the end of some of our elite. A start of the new school year has people whispering, and you know who hears everything just plain little old me._

_XoXo,_

_Gossip Girl'_

'OMG...' I heard Lauren gasp.

Calm down I thought to myself, why does she have to be back RIGHT NOW!

I looked at the mirror in my designer bathroom. MY OLD BEST FRIEND IS BACK. I miss her, I do. But she left without a word or even a note. I was watching the tears spring to my eyes; no one can see me like this especially the posse.

'Alice, sweetheart Jaspers here' my mother called from downstairs. I wipe my eyes clean, straighten my shoulders and brace for what is about going to happen.

**BPOV**

Looking at the building in front of me, reminds me of home. I'd come here if I was in trouble or scared. This was my second home, but not anymore.

_**There you go, hope you liked it!**_


End file.
